War Of The Heart
by KisaraTheDragonCharm
Summary: A fight between the rivalling houses of upper and lower Egypt, Atem invades Lower Egypt in an attempt to avenge his father and take full control of off the country, it all goes downhill when his court advisers him that he must marry one of the princesses of lower Egypt to make his rule of Lower Egypt legit. Based loosely off the war of the roses. Yugi X Atem Fem Yugi (DISCONTINUED)


First off I am SO sorry for how long this took to complete, I had a breakdown and wasn't able to write the rest of the story. I knew I could write it so much better than it was so I've been slowly working on rewriting it.

To Clear some stuff up Yugi is weak to begin with, she's very sheltered and has never seen violence before that doesn't mean her character won't evolve as the story goes on because it will, I've got fantastic plans for her in this story.

This is a very dark story full of very brutal and emotional scenes, if you're looking for fluff this isn't it, it takes time to get there.

As always please tell me how you like the rewrite, if you've already received from before I would appreciate it of you could do it again and this time just write it as a guest. I've been working really hard of the rewrite and I hope you all like it as much as I do.

Please point out any inconsistencies and errors and I will try my hardest to correct.

* * *

 **Summary: A fight between the rivalling houses of upper and lower Egypt, Atem invades Lower Egypt in an attempt to avenge his father and take full control of off the country, it all goes downhill when his court advisers him that he must marry one of the princesses of lower Egypt in order to make his rule of Lower Egypt legit.** Based loosely off the battle of the roses. Yugi X Atem Fem Yugi

* * *

A lot of the characters in this story are very out of character.

rated T for now as this chapter can be quite triggering to some people so read at your own warning, and don't complain to me because I did warn you. rated M later on in the story.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Invasion**

* * *

They came without warning, crushing and obliterating everyone and everything in its path. The once peaceful capital of Memphis was now a desolate wasteland littered with the bodies of soldiers who'd fought bravely till the end to protect her home. Further into the city lay crumbled, charred buildings A thick ashy fog covered the night sky in a layer of darkness. Those who saw the invasion coming had been lucky enough to escape with a few scrapes and bruises but those who hadn't huddled in there houses' in terror, as they were slowly cooked alive in there burning houses. Those brave enough to venture out of their houses were spared a grueling execution if they turned the allegiance to Thebes.

Yugi watched from her bedroom window with morbid curiosity, never in her 15 years on this planet had she seen such a display of violence, she wasn't sure whether it frightened her or angered her. Although Ra had long since set and given birth to Nut the sounds of terror filled shrieking kept her awake and the smell of burning wood and flesh assaulted her nostrils, A light orange glow emitted from the city below and ominously crept closer and closer towards the palace. it both scared and unnerved the young girl.

She rested her tiny pale hands on the cool sandstone windowsill; resting her small face on her arms her violet eyes darted frantically from building to building, scream to scream, unsure of what to do, but most importantly she felt sympathy and sorrow for those not as privileged as her, for those slowly cooking to death in their homes.

She clenched her eyes tightly shut and shook her head, Why was no one sending help out to the people, surely to god she wasn't the only one awoken by the noise. Yugi considered herself to be highly privileged, born the fourth and youngest daughter of the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt she'd lived a very sheltered and lavish upbringing, being tutored by the best teachers in Egypt and dressed in the finest fabrics the world had to offer she often felt her strict upbringing become tedious and unnecessary. She often wondered how much money they'd save by not overindulging in the 'best' all the time, how many people would be brought out of poverty has she not been forced into lavish dresses and jewelry because the strict etiquette her ancestors followed forced her to. How would she have turned out had her life been 'ordinary'?

She sighed, the gust pushing a stray blonde bang out of her face. Her life was sheltered and tedious. She cowered at the window carefully wrapped in a soft cream linen blanket from her bed, the noise had awoken her and terror kept her awake, no matter how much she promised herself she'd only look one more time, she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away, the sight of all the people outside was both terrifying and captivating, it was something completely alien to the young girl.

A gentle scratch at her door drew her eyes away from the sight and frightened her, she huddled deeper into her blanket hoping that somehow it was big enough to cover her small from whatever wished to do her harm.

"Meow!" green eyes poked through the gap of her door, it's sticky pink nose twitched and flinched at the assaulting stench of fire and charred flesh. Soft white ears folded against its head submissively and black dust and charred remains covered and stuck to the pure white fur in clumps.

Yugi relaxed from her position and carefully lifted her head from under her blanket. "I-Isis you scared me." Her voice wavered slightly.

"Meow!" Isis carefully trotted over and butted her fluffy head into Yugi's pale thigh. Pale hands carefully examined and stroked the fur gently, soft purs vibrated past her fingertips and soothed her growing nerves slightly.

Isis was given to Yugi when she turned 3, she was a gift from her sister house of Bakura in Nubia.

She grabbed Isis gently and cradled her tightly into her arms. Once she'd booked up the courage to move she held Isis against her and wrapped her blanket around her fluffy companion.

Anxiety racked her body and the quiet purrs were doing nothing to help them. She quietly made her way into one of the many narrow sandstone corridors of the palace she called home.

"H-hello?" She managed to call out and when she was met by an uncomfortable silence anxiety bubbled in her bones. Swallowing an uncomfortable tight knot in her throat she knocked quietly on her mother's bedroom door.

"Lady mother?" She called out using her free hand to quietly push open the door.

She hesitantly took a step inside, It was exactly as she's seen it days prior not a pot out of place. The room was as bland as the rest of the palace with the walls being the same plain sandstone and void of all colour and decoration. Towards the center of the room was an ivory queen-sized bed fitted with white Nubian linen pots and other impersonal items littered the room, it was very similar to her own room in the sense that there was nothing really special to it she'd almost describe it as bland and meaningless.

She couldn't help but wonder that with a culture so fixated on gold this room seemed to be completely absent of it. Then it hit her and she found herself more frightened than before, they were gone. Her sisters had gone her mother had gone everyone had gone, it all made perfect sense now sense as to explain why no servants had awoken her to the chaos outside. They were already gone before she'd awoke. They'd left her.

Tears which threatened to fall stung at her tear ducts as she tried so hard to hold them back, she shook her head in disbelief it just couldn't be true. She knew that lady mother disliked the most out of all her daughters but would she really leave?

She swallowed down the sickly feeling in her throat and held Isis close who meow in protest. Tears welled in her eyes and she brought a hand up to harshly brush one away. She shouldn't cry, Lady mother had always made sure to punish her whenever she did, she said it was a true sign of weakness and that such behavior wouldn't be tolerated at court, maybe that was one of the main reasons why she wasn't allowed to do anything on her own, Lady mother just didn't trust her, if one tear was to be seen it could tarnish the very name of her house. ' House Muto doesn't raise cowards' she'd told her.

 _Sad violet eyes watched from the window ledge of the court yard. Her older sister's Tatianna and Merit were playing a game of fetch the stick with other children from other noble houses, but she wasn't allowed to play. Her cousin Ryou from their sister house of Bakura was 5 just like her, yet he was allowed to play but why wasn't she?_

" _Do you not feel like playing baby sister?" A gentle hand was placed upon her tiny shoulder, she turned to face her oldest sister Attaya who's sharp brown eyes analysed her tiny form, She brought one of her tiny hands to brush away the tears which stuck to her cheeks before they got sticky, she frowned slightly unsure of when she'd began to cry in the first place._

" _Lady mother won't let me." She forced a teary smile and reached out to hold onto Attaya's large hand, the fresh manicure glistened under the midday light of Ra like the most precious of gems it's shine always seemed to fascinate her. Sometimes if she'd been good all day Attaya would convince Lady mother to let her have her nails done too, so that where ever Attaya went she'd always have a piece of her with her too remember her by._

" _Oh, I see." Attaya forced a smile and gently ran a hand through her hair, grabbing her chin upwards "We shall make our own fun then." she suggested_

 _Her violet eyes lit up and she gave Attaya a big hug, grasping at the pale blue linen of her kalasiris. Large eyes peared up into brown "A-Attaya can we, can we play Senet?" her soft voice wavered slightly_

 _Attaya smiled and nodded "if you're good I hope to play many others." She smiled and grabbed a hold of Attaya larger hand and together they set of on their adventure, loneliness forgotten._

 _The game was interrupted early by the loud slam of a door and the heavy footsteps of Lady mother marching down the hallway towards them, once she reached them in the game room she stood for a while and analysed the situation carefully._

 _Once her eyes landed upon her youngest daughter sat quietly by the board she shook her head in disapproval. " You should be in your room." her voice harshly and authoritatively stated, the clear tone of it made the young girl flinch slightly._

" _B-but Lady mother, Attaya and I are playing." Her small voice wavered._

 _Her face remained blank and void of emotion but this time something unknown flickered behind her brown eyes, something alien it unnerved her slightly._

" _Go to your room, Attaya and I must speak." she commanded, her tone left no room for further discussion, but the young girl just remained where she was._

 _Attaya got up from her place behind the ivory Senet board and placed a hand upon the elder ladies aged face "Lady mother, are you alright?" she asked, worry evident in her tone she turned to Yugi "Yugi go to your room we shall finish this off later, alright?"_

 _Violet eyes looked down into her lap but remained put "You said that the last time." she mumbled._

" _Yugi go to your room and play with Isis!" Lady mother snapped her patience was running ever she thin, like a candle wick it was nearing it's finish. Attaya stared at the too but mainly at her mother, her soft tanned hand stroked aged flesh in soothing patterns._

 _Tears fell from violet eyes as she stood, her tiny hands clenched the fabric of her kalasiris tightly, her face red from anxiety "I don't want to play with stupid Isis anymore!" she cried._

 _Lady mother signed in frustration, her aged face cracked with agitation. She glared in warning at the tearful and red girl standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to make herself look more intimidating. If she wasn't angry right now she'd also find herself laughing at the display. "Yugi. You are tired." she muttered._

 _Attaya moved away from her mother to grab Yugi's pale arm only to be smacked away._

" _I am not tired! I just want to go outside and play with everyone else. Please Lady mother why won't you let me!" She defiantly complained, stomping her tiny feet against the sandstone flooring, tears streaming down her face, tears that were soon to become a sticky mess if the situation wasn't rectified quicker. Her large eyes peered up at her mother and pleaded for an absolution that they all knew was never coming._

 _As brave as the little display was, Attaya knew Lady mother wouldn't let it pass. She'd tried to get Yugi away from the situation before an argument ensued, Although Yugi was 5 she did have a bratty side at times which invoked their fathers famous temper which was better left alone._

 _Lady mother's jaw slacked, she turned furious eyes onto Attaya "Go, we will speak later." Attaya nodded and took one last look at her little sister tantrum._

 _She reached out once more to the tearful young girl "Come now baby sister, it's bedtime." she whispered. Yugi frantically shook her head in defiance._

 _Lady mother roughly grabbed Yugi's arm in a vice like grip that would sure leave bruises by morning, her wrinkly hand harshly grabbed the young girls face rubbing furiously at the young girls face "Ouch!" she cried she moved her face to her face only for it to be roughly pushed away._

" _Why are you crying?" Lady mother disapproving eyes borrowed into the little girls red face, eyes sting from crying so much and her face was on fire from the rough friction of Lady mother's callous hands. Her other hand moved from her arm to cup her cheek. "You are tired." she muttered once more._

 _Yugi's lip wobbled "I-I wasn't crying and I'm not tired!" she shouted tearing her small face from the rough grip, her violet eyes glared into furious brown, she shook slightly and knew that she'd overstepped her boundaries, her eyes pleaded to be forgiven but it was already to late._

 _SLAP!_

 _Yugi cried, her body shook and her cheek stung, blood pooled in her mouth from biting her tongue on impact, she lowered her face submissively, holding onto the sore cheek that was bound to leave a nasty bruise. She just cried silently, still in shock from the impact, she'd never been hit before. Lady mother had been rough on occasion but that was just the odd tight grip on the arm she'd never actually hit her before and judging from the horrified look on Attaya's face she too wasn't expecting it._

 _She flinched when rough hands grabbed a hold of her face again, Afraid eyes stared silently into seething brown."You will never behave like this again am I clear?" she pressed into the impact tone in warning._

 _Yugi tearfully nodded but remained silent, she couldn't find the right words to say and even if she did she doubted she'd be able to get them out._

 _A gentle kiss was place upon her forehead "Now go to bed and quit your crying, Muto's don't cry."_

 _It was the first of many lessons she'd eventually get used too._

A creak at the door broke her from her thoughts and she jumped back away from it in fear. Isis hissed in warning but the intruder entered.

A tall shaggy blonde entered, he was coated from head to toe in dirt and blood, Yugi bit back the vomit rising in her throat at the horrible thought that crossed her mind, what if that blood was her family's blood. "S-stay back!" she shakily commanded moving to hide behind the bed. When she look up she was surprised to find out that the man had remained where he was, his battle axe dripped blood onto the sandstone flooring dying it a grotesque shade of red.

Once he saw that she was staring at the sword he discarded it next to him and slowly raised his arms up defensively. "It's okay I ain't gonna hurt ya." he said, his voice is what confused her the most it didn't sound native to Egypt at all, in fact she'd never heard anyone pronounce words she strangely in her life but then against she'd only ever been allowed to leave her room a couple times a day.

Yugi's terrified eyes analysed the shaggy blonde, he wore chain link which had long since been bloodied from wherever he came from. His lower half was fitted with a navy blue shenti and his legs were littered in small scars and fresh wounds which made Yugi cringe. "Y-you scared me." she whispered.

"Aye sorry bout that." He nervously scratched his head. He began to take cautious steps towards the bed and once he reach her side he offered her his hand but she flinched away, He smiled "I ain't gonna hurt ya." he reassured.

"W-who are you?" she questioned her eyes stared suspiciously at this charming stranger. He chuckled nervously "Right. Sorry, that would be a nice started, Am Jou commander of Lord Larron Muto's army and secret assassin." he proudly listed off his titles, Yugi's eyes widened "M-my father." she exclaimed.

Jou looked surprised "Ya one of dem pretty sisters, ya look young so ya must be Merit or Marit, I dunno."

Yugi smiled "I-I'm Yugi." she finally decided that she'd take the offered hand after all, he seemed friendly enough and if he was the commander of her father's army maybe he could tell her where the rest of his family went.

His eyes widened "Yugi Muto? I thought she was a myth, not many hav' seen 'er."

"Where is everybody?" She asked

He shrugged "Bout that i was hoping you'd tell me, dis place is empty apart from ya." he explained.

She looked back at him "Why are you here?" she questioned.

" i was sent by ya father before his capture I'm to bring ya to safety." he explained and then chuckled "Apparently ya already 'ad that idea."

Yugi looked down "My family are already gone...they left without me." she whispered.

Jou smiled sadly "Where?" he questioned

Yugi shook her head "...i don't know, i just woke up." a small lie, but it didn't really matter. She'd hate for Lady mother to know she'd stayed up way past her bedtime, wherever she was.

Jou turned around to pick up his sword, he wiped away the excess blood onto the bed sheets and Yugi gave him a disapproving look, he smiled "Sorry."

"Will my father be alright?" she questioned

Jou shrugged "I dunno kiddo, he may 'av got away." she looked down at her hands once more and bit her lip. Could this day get any worse?

Jou turned to face her once more "Well since ya the only one I could find, am gonna hav' to protect ya, I don't break my vows and if Lord Larron found out I left ya to die he'd send the wrath of tha gods down on me." he half joked.

Yugi cringed slightly "W-where will we go?"

"I hav' a sister in Merimda she'll keep ya safe for the time being." he explained.

"What about my family?" she questioned.

He stopped "Look kid from wat 'av seen they dun give a shit bout ya if they left ya."

* * *

Atemu furiously rode his chariot across the battlefield, sweat and blood thoroughly coated his body and his skin harshly sizzled against the scolding heat of the Egyptian sun. His loyal subjects rode proudly by his side. he closed his eyes briefly he'd dreamed about this day for years, spent a decade preparing, creating never before used weapons, mastering every war strategy in the book, building stronger, faster chariots all so that he could see the man who'd haunted his nightmares for over a decade crumble at his feet like the grain of sand he was.

He smirked he wouldn't kill him straight away, he'd be a fool to even think it, no, he'd had a decade to think of all the ways he could make this man pay for all the turmoil he'd caused him, he'd make him suffer and beg for his life and he'd take great pleasure in making him suffer.

he huffed "Towards the palace!" he boomed watching as his subjects rode faster, shooting flaming arrows at every building that stood in the way of him and victory, he'd personally make sure the bastard had nowhere left to run.

He looked towards his captive, A sadistic smile spread across his face. The elderly man was naked apart from a loincloth, his hands were bound by a rope which was attached to his Horse. Horrid gashes littered his aged flesh and dirt and blood festered on his body. His head bowed in exhaustion and dehydration, that bastard. He reached to his belt and through a small container of water at the man. "I'd hate for you to die on me already old man, you can't do that until we've reached Thebes and I've stripped away every piece of Larron Muto." he smirked.

Blank grey eyes stared at his captor, some guards temporally untied his arms so that he could drink. They shook as he down the water, he seemed to savor every drop, not sure of when he'd get to taste his next one.

He looked utterly Pathetic, Weak and frail and hardly the great ruler he's been boasted as. The sight of his most important enemy tied to his horse arose a desire in him he'd never felt before.

"You better get praying, old man, because when I find your son, I'll flay him alive." Atemu viciously taunting him, Hitting him with the but of his sword, He let out a pained cry before hitting the floor, warm sand filled his mouth and nostrils and the remaining water was greedily soaked up by the warm Egyptian sand.

Atemu rolled his eyes, raising a hand to stop his army from advancing "It appears men, that our captive is a frail woman as we predicted." he joked. He looked towards the frail man once more "Hardly the huge cock of Memphis so many women swoon over." his men cackled along with him.

The man struggled to his feet, glaring viciously at the Tri-coloured ruler he spat out a mouthful of sand before smirking viscously at the man "My huge cock enjoyed tearing open your mother, you...you should have seen her cry." he weakly taunted. He'd been forced to walk barefooted across the desert with no food and little water, he was weakening.

The butt of his bow smashed down harshly into the frail man's temple, red blood poured from the wound and down onto the sand below him, the stench of copper filled Atemu's nostrils and helped to tame the hatred inside him from boiling over and causing irreparable damage.

His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes to find his calm once more. 'Not yet' he muttered to himself, it was too soon, far too soon.

Atemu opened his eyes and smirked back at the smug looking fool. "Once I find your son, I assure you, you'll both pay for that remark." he threatened

Larron laughed "We'll see." he smugly replied

Atemu smirked "Charge!" he screeched raising his sword with vigor, his men marched into the city slaughtering any soldier they found, chariots thundered as they moved and the blur of colour was all the more satisfying.

"For Pharaoh!" Seth shouted, his men all cheered and stormed the city,

Atemu's men butchered threw Alephs forces cutting through them as easy as a knife through butter, the once pristine streets of Memphis were now littered with mutilated limbs and puddles of blood as thick as syrup.

Atemu recoiled in pain as an enemy arrow hit his arm He breathed heavily through the pain, his entire limb tingled from the impact and out of the corner of his eye he saw Larron smirk, He looked away towards the man who'd fired the lucky shot, He shook and flinched away from his cold red eyes. He was a boy and hardly fit for the hardships of war, he'd almost let him go if he didn't smirk at him last minute.

"Smug little bastard." Atemu hissed, jabbing his sword into his eyes socket, the man screamed when his eyes came out with his sword along with a long stream of blood. But Atemu gave him no mercy and brought down the final blow by slashing the man's throat, blood splattered all over his already thoroughly coated armor. Atemu smiled in sweet satisfaction.

He looked to see Seth and Marik who both panted heavily, he could see that they were both tiring fast yet there loyalty kept them strong and together they butchered ten men. He turned to Larron and smirked no matter how hard the man tried to hide it Atemu could read him like a book and the great ruler was frightened. Pathetic.

Alephs forces went down easier than he expected, this was the man who defeated his father in battle? Atemu was fighting at his level when he was 6, they fought like women. When he found his captives cowardly son, He'll enjoy driving that lesson home.

Just across from him he saw his prize, adorned in armor he cowardered behind larger men. "Ah, the great Lord Aleph, Cowering behind older men as expected." Atemu taunted.

"Father what shall we do, they're going to win?" Aleph shouted watching as Atemu's army sliced his men down if they kept fighting the way they were fighting they'd surely lose. That thought alone frightened him.

He stood proudly "You'll never win Atemu retreat!" he ordered.

Atemu cackled as the ridiculous suggestion, had this child gone mad? He should know by now that real men never ran from challenges. Well he could hardly call Aleph a real man he'd ran once before but he was determined not to let the little coward flee a second time.

"Your balls must be bigger than your fathers if you think you can stand to give me commands." he cackled.

Larron turned to him "Retreat my son." Larron shouted.

Atemu laughed, A loud booming laugh. "And why on earth do you think I'd allow him to escape me a second time?" he asked.

Aleph ignored him "I will not leave you, father!" he shouted, blocking an enemies sword with his own cringing internally at the sound of them smashing against each other.

"You cannot win my son, you must flee and regroup!" he shouted, screaming as Atemu's sword slashed harshly across his arm. Atemu smirked.

Aleph looked to his father before looking out onto the battlefield, it was a bloodbath, a graveyard of bloody severed limbs and half mutilated bodies, he turned to look at Atemu who smirked at him. His father shouted one last command before being knocked onto the floor by Atemu's sword "Run you bloody fool!" he screeched crashing harshly against the floor.

And so he did.

Unfortunately, Atemu was one step ahead of them and saw straight through Alephs plan, he wanted to hide did he really think hiding in the palace would save him? If so he was a bigger fool than he looked, the palace would soon be sacked, running inside it would do little help.

Atemu sighed and rubbed his temple "Men! fire your arrows at that palace!" he ordered before turning to Marik "Capture that coward!" Marik nodded before setting off after him.

Flaming arrows bombarded the palace setting it ablaze instantly, The Muto family flags vaporized upon contact with the flaming arrows. He had to admit It was a satisfying sight. He'd dreamt of this moment since a young lad himself, the day his father died was the day he swore vengeance but now that he was getting his vengeance the moment just felt that little more surreal.

Atemu leaped off of his horse, He grabbed the frail ruler by his hair and placed his sword against the throat of the man who'd caused him so much anguish, he'd have fun making him pay for the years of torment he'd caused him. Now the man lay a pitiful sniffling mess of dirt and blood at his sandals. So this was the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt he looked no more than a frail old man to him, his bones were brittle and weak his skin like paper, this was no ruler this was merely a pretender. He smirked in victory wiping a droplet of blood from his brow.

Soon there'll only be one Pharaoh, Pharaoh Atemu and Atemu himself wanted to make that fact incredibly clear to whoever thought they could stand in his way ever again. You don't harm his family and get away with it, you don't send letters to him with a subject of sheer arrogance and get away with it. He'd look forward to making sure this man and all his family learned there place and the Great Royal bitch too, she wasn't getting away guilt free. In a day or two, everyone will soon know the name Atemu and quake in fear at the mention of his power and the sheer brute force of his grand army.

Men, Women and Children all loyal to him, lord and kings from far away lands sat at his feet and offered him there armies and anything he could ever dream of just for his chance to come out victorious. No boys with swords nor cockless cowards would ever make him turn his back on his people, his family and all he held dear. Soon Larron Muto would experience what it's really like to awaken his fury and when he did he'd make sure everyone knew not to harm anyone dear to him ever again.

"Do you yield this city to me? He hissed placing his blood-soaked sword against Larron's throat. His bow and arrows lay on his back, he'd long since discarded them, preferring the feeling of blood and sweat on his skin and the feeling of close quarter fighting than aimlessly sitting around behind larger men, he wasn't Aleph Muto he was Atemu Sennen.

Larron looked up and groaned "I'll never yield to you!" he spat, blood trailing down his chin as he collapsed against the ground. Atemu merely rolled his eyes.

"Pity, I expected a more worthy fight, especially from the highly acclaimed Larron, your subjects hold you in such high esteems." he taunted gathering saliva into his mouth only to spit onto Larron for he was no more than dirt, old dirt beneath his feet and he'd look forward to driving that fact home.

"A-are you going to kill me great Pharaoh?" Larron taunted trying to manage the best glare he could. Atemu just rolled his eyes"I'd be a complete fool to kill you." he stated "I have better plans for you." he glared back.

Atemu had the most terrifying set of red eyes, red like the blood he'd spilled all over the battlefield and when he glared it made them look positively menacing.

He looked around at the burning city, bodies littered the streets and smell of burning flesh and smoke filled his nostrils. The city was ransacked. "how unfortunate." Atemu chuckled lightly. In the distance, he could see the rest of his men depleting Larron's forces..

Terrified eyes peered at him from under burnt debris a elder woman lay burnt and horribly disfigured next to her, she was all alone, a child should not be out in all this. He held his hand out and the small child clasp a hold of it. Her black hair mattered and her white dress was dyed red and grey. Her small brown eyes stared at him in terror, He smiled at her. "It's quite alright young one, you are safe now." he reassured.

"A-are you going to k-kill me?" she stuttered, Atemu smiled "I'm afraid not, young one you have done nothing wrong, What is your name?"

"M-Mana." she whispered.

He smiled "Well Mana you are safe now, you are to come with us away from all this mess." he explained, She looked towards her mother, she nodded.

He whistled "Seth!" he shouted, a man with short brown hair, blue eyes, a long White Tunic with a blue waist rap and a blue top hat joined his side to glare down at the old Pharaoh, he wasn't as intimidating as Atemu but scary no the less. He bowed down onto one knee "Yes my Pharaoh." Atemu smiled placing his hand on Seth's shoulder "None of that dear cousin" he smiled as Seth rose to stand.

Atemu turned to him, his large hand rested gently on the young girls shoulder "Find all the children you can, get them out of this mess." Seth bowed "Yes Pharaoh." he replied.

He stared at the terrified girl, his eyes burrowed into her brown head. He'd horribly miscalculated the effects of this invasion. He'd wanted to make House Muto pay but not at the expense of the lives of thousands of Men, Women and Children. Horribly miscalculated indeed.

He looked around "There!" he exclaimed pointing to a temple obelisk Seth gave him a small look of confusion. "Pharaoh?" he questioned.

"Get your men to erase the hieroglyphics off of that obelisk, I have a more _fitting_ inscription. " He chuckled rolling his eyes, Larron tried his best to look intimidating, he wasn't doing a very good job at it, if anything he looked like a cat all claws no bite.

"Tell me Larron, what would you suggest we build to honor my victory?" he taunted smirking at the frail old man.

"What are you planning?" he spat

Atemu rolled his eyes "I guess what I am trying to say is are you a woman or are you a man, because your forces fought like weak women." he taunted

"Any chamber whore given a sword could fight better, don't you agree cousin?" he turned to Seth who chuckled "Indeed so."

"Perhaps we should have a look, just to be sure it hasn't fallen off at the shock of it all" Seth joked, Atemu turned to him and smirked "I have a better idea dear cousin, we shall erect the most perfect monument to our dear friend Solomon, a vagina because his men fought like weak women, you even more so." Seth chuckled.

"If this is your idea of a fate worse than death then you are even more stupid than you look." Larron hissed, Atemu smiled a smile that was too kind, if Larron wasn't king it would have almost frightened him.

"You don't like it?" he tried to look at disappointed as possible, he grabbed onto Larron's neck and brought his face uncomfortably close to the mans neck. "Then perhaps after i capture your coward son, I'll hang his cock from that obelisk instead." he threatened.

"My Pharaoh!" Marik shouted Atemu looked up to see the crown prince being dragged by his men, He turned to back to Larron and smirked "Right on time." He joked.

"It appears we've found the crown prince, what is it you want us to do with him?" Marik asked.

Atemu smirked at Larron who's eyes went wide with fear before he quickly masked it, it didn't matter Atemu saw it before he could mask it, the man was so easy to read it was almost pathetic. This man was the most feared man in Egypt, it was damn right insulting to men. "What an interesting turn of events." he joked.

He turned to his men "We'll take him back to Thebes with us, I'm not done with him." he commanded, His men bowed.

"He was trying to flee towards the palace, we've sent our remaining forces out to take any survivors as hostages." Explained Mahad, Atemu smiled "Very good as always." he said giving his friend an encouraging pat on the back.

"And the great royal Bitch?" Atemu asked, his soldiers stood proud "We've yet to locate her, she couldn't have gone far."

Atemu looked toward his captive, being held firmly to the ground by a couple of his men. He smiled a friendly welcoming one but his intentions were anything such, He'd make sure he paid for wasting his time and not only that his men's time as well.

As much as he hated to admit it Aleph was a threat to his rule, He couldn't let him escape again, he had no doubt this _prince_ would try to raise an army in rebellion the moment they set him free. He had to snuff that flame out before it set alight but for now, He stalked closer to the struggling male on the floor.

Atemu leaned in the whisper in the little prince's ear "Why run little Aleph, have you got a wife back there?" he smirked "Do not worry my friend for when she joins my harem, she'll know what it's like to bed a true man." he taunted rubbing his crotch in emphasis, the young prince wrinkled his nose in disgust "Bastard!" he spat.

He ran a finger down Alephs face, from his temple to his cheek "Where is the great royal bitch?" he interrogated, pressing his rough hand into the mans stubbly chin.

Aleph spat at the hand but remained mute. Atemu signed "Come now, We'll find her eventually there's no point in making this harder for me."

Aleph winced at the pressure on his chin that slowly increased with every minute of silence. "I-I'll tell you nothing." he hissed.

"We'll see." The pressure increased to agonising levels, if he'd press down any harder his jaw was bound to dislocate and if not that then perhaps it'd break. He screwed his eyes closed and tried his best to ignore the pain but with each second he remained stubbornly quiet the harder it became to keep silent.

"Tell. me." he hissed, saliva landed on his face and he internally cringed, the tone of his captors voice sent shivers down his spine. The bones and ligaments of his jaw painfully bowed as the pressure increased, when he felt it pop out of place he bit back a shout.

"T-they fled." he got out and just like that the pressure was removed. He tried to move his jaw but found it near impossible.

Atemu closed his eyes, his body shook with rage, he could feel it bubbling in his bones and slowly rising to the surface, his nostrils flared as he took in deep breaths only for it to come out in steam. Suddenly his victory didn't matter all that much anymore, he hadn't gotten them all if he couldn't have them all then this whole endeavor didn't matter to him all that much anymore. Sure he had the root of his anguish and frustrations plus a little coward, but what was a victory if you couldn't have them all? He just knew that wherever the great royal bitch had fled too she'd have brought the remaining soldiers with her and was probably planning an attack as they spoke. One way or another she'd come back to rescue her husband and son, that stupid bitch would die doing so.

He smirked, madness evident in his gaze, if that bitch wanted a fight then he swore on all the gods that she'd get one. House Muto didn't have many allies left while House Sennen had a great many.

Karim raised a hand to touch his shoulder "Pharaoh?" his worried tone asked, his sudden change in state of mind was both worrying and terrifying.

Atemu turned to the man and forced a smile, rage bubbled behind his crimson eyes like tiny pools of lava or, better yet, blood. "I want every corner of this country searched, land and sea, they can't hide from me forever." he commanded.

Karim bowed and took his leave "Yes Pharaoh."

* * *

Yugi screamed and held Isis close to her chest. A loud crash could be heard at the end of the hallway. "W-what was that?" Yugi whimpered, her chest beating tenth folds and her anxiety levels had risen to dangerous levels. Jou had filled her in on the political situation as they made their way through the palaces many hallways, looking for a safe exit.

She didn't know much, all she knew was that House Sennen the main house that occupies Upper Egypt had risen up and rebelled against them, or so she heard, that's really all Jou had told her and when she tried to push the conversation he'd shut her down or ignore her, why? She didn't know why. Family never spoke much of Upper Egypt, really, they never spoke at all. Mainly because Yugi didn't know they existed, she was a sheltered girl she'd admit that all she'd known all her life was the sandstone walls of the palace and now that she was faced with a threat, she didn't know how to handle the situation at all. She couldn't imagine how Jou felt, he didn't look much older than her yet her safety was in his hands, the thought of it all was both overwhelming and unnerving.

Jou stood in front of her and blocked her from moving any further forward, he stood protectively in front of her, his sword raised upwards in a defensive position. Footsteps could be heard echoing ominously at the end of the hallway, the same hallway the loud crash had been heard from.

Yugi swallowed hard "S-someone's there." she whispered, Jou tensed up, the muscles in his back turned to stone in a matter of seconds and he came out of his slouched position to stand as tall as possible, yet he remained silent, his emerald eyes stayed locked at the end of the corridor and stalked the shadows for any sign of movement.

Everything was silent for a couple of seconds, too quiet.

Suddenly something huge and metallic came smashing through the wall beside her, sandstone fell at her feet in chunks of rubble and dust setting the puncture a blaze. Yugi screamed and moved to cover her head from the explosion, dropping Isis in the process who fled down the hallway. A large shard of rock sliced a gash down her arm and fell at her feet, blood gushed from the fresh wound slowly dripping crimson droplets onto her face and dress. Jou grabbed her harshly and shielded her as best as he could from the impact he pressed his hand to her mouth in an attempt to silence her, but it was too late, whoever was there had already heard.

Yugi winced and shook like a leaf, her violet eyes wide with terror. Jou removed his hand from her mouth and carefully checked her over. Her arm stung horribly and began to numb slightly, she let out a nod and opened her eyes to check Jou over. He had a large gash on his forehead and arm but apart from that, he looked fine. "Y-you're hurt." she let out and moved an arm to cup his face but he grabbed both her hands and brought them to her face along with his. His eyes stared worriedly into hers "Forget it, Ya need ta run right? Can ya do that for me?" he asked, his voice held a tone of urgency, his eyes darted to the hallway.

Yugi shook her head frantically "N-no, don't leave me Jou." He gripped her face tighter "Ya need ta go, they can't catch ya right? Dun worry bout me."

Yugi shook her head "I-I can't make it on my own, I-I've never left the palace, how will I make it to Merimda?" just as he was about to reply footsteps thundered down the hallway towards them, Jou immediately let her go to take on a defensive position.

In a matter of seconds, 20 or so men surrounded them, each armed with battle axes and heavy chainmail armor.

"Where is the queen?" A black haired man asked, his hair pointed out at bizarre angles and he had the most patronizing emerald eyes she'd ever seen, his smirk didn't help him set a good first impression either.

"I ain't tellin ya nothin pal." Jou hissed pushing Yugi further behind him who stumbled slightly. The black haired man chuckled and sneered.

"I wasn't asking you mutt." he hissed back. He turned to face Yugi his eyes analyzed every inch of her body, they reminded her so much of her mother's cold brown eyes that she shook slightly.

"You want to tell me who you are and why you have this mutt speaking for you?" he asked but Yugi remained silent, not out of obedience more out of fear, she feared speaking up and saying the wrong thing plus she couldn't find the right words to say.

The black eyed man's eyes narrowed " Come on you're a pretty girl, if you don't tell me I can always make you." he threatened, raising his axe in emphasis, Jou sneered and raised his sword "You ain't goin near her!" he hissed.

The black haired man raised his hand and 5 men began to approach them, Yugi took a step back, her eyes bounced back from the black-haired man and back to Jou again unsure of what to do.

Yugi picked up a sharp rock from near her feet and threw it out towards the approaching men, it hit the floor with a thud, bouncing to hit a man in the shin, the man didn't even budge. "Y-you leave him alone!" she stuttered.

The men cackled at the threat, The black haired man grabbed the fallen rock and smirked "Quite the feisty little lady aren't you?" he threw the stone at Yugi's feet who jumped back at the impact. "Next time little lady, aim for the head." he taunted.

"Now I'll ask one more time, where is the queen?" he questioned.

Yugi swallowed hard "I-I don't know, they were gone when I woke up." she answered.

The black haired man sighed "Well, I was told to collect prisoners and since you and the mutt are all we could find I guess we'll be taking you." he smirked, "Perhaps Pharaoh will let me bed you as a token of my, hard work." Yugi cringed.

Jou hissed and raised his sword "Over ma dead body!" he shouted, bringing his sword down against a battle axe, it made a horrible clank as it metal hit metal. Jou managed to maneuver himself in just the right position to slash the mans neck, blood squirted out like a jet stream and coated both Yugi and Jou in crimson liquid, the metallic stench was repulsive and made Yugi's stomach do turns.

Jou easily blocked and struck at every target he could get but soon they began to team up on him and Yugi could see that it was getting harder and harder to fight off targets. Yugi shivered from head to toe covered in blood, her pale hands shook and her brain seemed to shut down, her entire body froze up and she found herself incapable of moving.

Jou let out a cry as one of the attackers slashed him across the leg, he turned pained emerald eyes onto Yugi "Run!" he shouted out, another sword hit him in the side sending him doubling over in pain clutching his side.

Yugi's eyes widened in terror "I-I can't!" she cried out when another sword embedded itself into Jou's abdomen, his sword clashed ain't the floor and he doubled over, contorting inhumanely on the floor. "RUN!" he roared.

And just like that Yugi remembered her legs, she took one last look at Jou before grabbing a rock and taking off in a sprint back the way they came. Footsteps bellowed and stalked after her and the sound of chainmail echoed ominously against narrow corridors.

Yugi's entire body was on high alert, she pressed herself up against a wall, her lungs burned and ached with stain and her eyes blurred and widened and terror and tears. She panted heavily, clasping the rock tightly against her pale fingers. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in an attempt to make the anxiety go away but it only made it worse.

It was against that wall listening to the heavy footsteps approaching her that she made an epiphany, she was alone, truly, alone. Abandoned by her family and the man assigned to keep her safe was dying. She was alone and, scared….

Her tear ducts stung and salty tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, she closed them tightly and shook her head. She wouldn't cry, she was a Muto and Muto's didn't cry, Lady mother would be ashamed if she saw her crying right now.

 _If you cry again you're no daughter of mine._

Yugi took a deep breath, they'd come back for her she just knew it, she wasn't alone. A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and she screamed bringing the rock harshly against the man's head, watching as blood and flesh stuck to her clothes and walls, her finger shook on impact and stained with blood. The rock was roughly torn from her fingers and thrown against a wall an arm wrapped around her waist and a face embedded itself in her neck. She struggled but the hold was like iron and impossible to break free from. She began to hyperventilate, she'd just killed a man and now this man held her and she couldn't get him off.

"You learn fast, it seems I'll have much more left to teach you." The black haired man chuckled, stars erupted in her eyes and black spots clouded her vision.

Just like that, her body went limp.

* * *

Please read and review, I love you guys and I'll see you in the next chapter. :)

KisaraTheDragonCharm

 **Kalasiris: -** Sheer dress worn by Egyptian women.


End file.
